Prologue/Preparations
(Space, Earth orbit) The Federation Home Fleet is preparing for a fight of their lives against a fleet of 300 Borg vessels that punched through the Azure Nebula defense fleet and destroyed Starbase 24, as the Enterprise, Intrepid, Kingston and Helena approach Earth and enter orbit around the planet. (Starfleet Headquarters) Captains Martin, Kira, and both the Tyson brothers are walking towards the briefing room with the Admirals and Captains planning a way to defend Earth from the Borg assault. Captains welcome we're planning our assault on the Borg fleet is there anything that you wanna add to this starting with you Captain Kira Admiral Jellico asked Captain Kira. Typhuss you're up seeing how you are our Borg expert Captain Martin says to Typhuss. What do you want to know says Typhuss as he looks at John. Everything Captain Martin says to him. What are we talking about, Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Jellico. Jellico nods at Typhuss. What about Voyager, when Voyager got home at the end of 2377 says Typhuss as he looks at John. No your encounters with the Borg during your seven year trip back Captain we have to know if the Collective have any weaknesses Admiral Jellico says looking at Typhuss. Species 6339 created a synthetic pathogen that would attack Borg computer programs and transphasic torpedoes from the future, a single transphasic torpedo is capable of destroying a Borg cube says Typhuss as he looks at John. And the I-Mods that Seven of Nine and Perfecto Oviedo made during their years in the Delta Quadrant and the quantum phasers and the quantum torpedoes Captain Martin says to Admiral Jellico. The Borg blew through an entire defense fleet guarding the Azure Nebula led by Voyager Admiral Ronald Martin says to the four Captains. The I-Mods operated on a rotating band of frequencies which prevented the Borg from adapting to the energy attacks. This effectively removed the primary advantage of all Borg drones, who could adapt to other types of weapon fire after a few strikes. While a useful weapon against the Borg, the weapon ran on a finite amount of energy and once depleted, it would need to be taken to the nearest energy station to recharge through the Hazard suit or by means of physical ammunition says Typhuss to Admiral Jellico. We still have those defense turrets we stole from the Tollan Jellico said looking at the other Admirals. What? Captain Martin says as he walks up to Jellico. You heard me Captain we stole some turrets from the Tollan they're destroyed and we're very desperate right now Captain and with the Borg fleet on their way here we need all the fire power we can get Admiral Jellico says to him. You know I can arrest you, you just told me you stole ion cannons and I'm a SCIS officer says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Jellico. Captain Kira we're at war and we have to do everything in our power to defend Earth from the Borg seeing how we couldn't stop Janeway and look where it got her Admiral Jellico says looking at the Captains. Admiral Janeway was a remarkable woman she was brave, smart, and a very capable leader true I only met her a year ago but I've come to respect her Captain Tyson says to Admiral Jellico. I wish Kathryn Janeway was still alive we could use her help right now says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Help that woman should of been court martialed the minute she set foot in Starfleet Headquarters I've read the mission reports of Voyager you all violated the Temporal Prime Directive by getting involved in stopping Henry Starling from making a time jump and she let him download everything about the future and Voyager's EMH, and then she made a deal with the enemy not to mention added the Maquis to her crew instead of throwing them in the brig Admiral Jellico says looking at Captains Martin, Kira and both Tyson brothers. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you bad mouth Kathryn Janeway and the Voyager crew, this is the kind of stuff I had to deal with when Voyager got home, you think you are better than the Voyager crew because you fought in the damn Dominion War, this is not a meeting this a personal attack against Kathryn Janeway and the Voyager crew says Typhuss as he walks away from the Captains and Admirals. Typhuss wait up says John Martin as he and the Tyson brothers leave the hall. Look you know me I'd never bad mouth Janeway he's been like this since he became a Captain and he nearly caused a war with the Cardassians back in 2370 when he took command of the Enterprise and he changed the consoles and shut down the labs, and we need to get the fleet prepared for anything John Martin says as he looks at Typhuss and the Tyson brothers. As a former member of Voyager's crew I have to defend my old crew from Starfleet officers who think like that, that was a personal attack, Kira to Intrepid, one to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. (USS Intrepid, transporter room) Acting XO Colonel Carter is waiting for Captain Kira to beam aboard he does and he doesn't look happy. Typhuss are you all right Sam asked him. No, Sam I'm not all right, Admiral Jellico just made a personal attack against Kathryn Janeway and the Voyager crew this is what I had to deal with when Voyager got home says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Typhuss walks off the transporter platform. Sir we're receiving a signal from Captain Martin he wants to speak to you in private via holo-link says the transporter chief. All right says Typhuss as he and Samantha walk out of the transporter room. (Captains ready room) Typhuss thanks for taking my hail buddy look I have a ton of respect for Janeway if she didn't get the future torpedoes we're be years away from them and Jellico is thinking about using them all in those turrets they stole from the Tollan I didn't even know about it until my ex-girlfriend Anna told me about it John Martin says to his friend. The torpedo is from the future, what if it didn't fire or the turret blows up says Typhuss to the holo image of John Martin. Typhuss look I understand where you're coming from I've read Janeway's mission reports on the Delta Quadrant, and I have a ton of respect for the Admiral for all that she has done for the Federation and made more contacts then any Starfleet Captain since James T. Kirk Voyager did a lot of good in the Delta Quadrant and I was never against Janeway or the crew when you guys got back from the Delta Quadrant I thought it was a Borg invasion when the Sphere came through the transwarp conduit John says to Typhuss. I remember when Voyager came out of the cloud of debris coming towards a Federation fleet, Janeway saying we did it, thanks for your help, Admiral Janeway, Admiral Paris hailing us and saying welcome back and the Federation fleet escorting Voyager back to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've been looking over the data of Borg vessels you faced in the Delta Quadrant and you guys faced a Class-4 Tactical Borg Cube I'm kinda confused why the Borg would do that John says to Typhuss. I'm not sure what you are asking says Typhuss as he looks at John. Borg Class-4 tactical cube but that was weird John says to Typhuss. Yeah, are we done here, John says Typhuss to John. The fleet is ready to defend Earth I just need to know that will the 147th be joining us for the fight John says to Typhuss. Yes, we need all the help we can get says Typhuss to John. May god help us all Typhuss after seeing the debris of the fleet in the nebula I just hope we survive this John says to Typhuss. We will says Typhuss to John. Then Typhuss turns off the holo-communicator. Typhuss walks out of the ready room. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Colonel Carter gets up from the command chair and sits in the XO chair and looks at Typhuss. We've got everything ready Typhuss Colonel Carter says to Typhuss. But before he could say something the sensor alarm beeps. Sir picking up a transmission from Jupiter Station the Borg fleet is approaching the outer edge of Sector 001, Admiral Jellico is ordering the Home Fleet to the Mars defense perimeter to keep the Borg from getting to Earth Lieutenant O'Neill reports to him. That was fast Colonel Carter says as she turns to Typhuss whose in the command chair thinking. Typhuss hello anyone there? Colonel Carter says looking at Typhuss. I heard you, Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. The Enterprise is signaling for us to depart for Mars Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks over her shoulder to both Colonel Carter and Captain Kira. Propulsion is ready sir we can get in formation on your command Lieutenant Wellington says to Captain Kira as she looks over her shoulder. Lieutenant Wellington, set a course for Mars, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. Aye, sir engaging impulse engines now Lieutenant Wellington says as she inputs commands into the helm. (Space) The Home Fleet departs for the Mars Defense Perimeter to stop the Borg fleet from entering Sector 001.